King Von Schweetz
by annabre24
Summary: Vanellope needs to forget Turbo. But King Candy won't let her. This is a random idea I got, but, with help of course, I hope it'll have potential. This isn't a VanellopeXKing Candy fic. All the main characters will be in this, though it'll mostly be Vanellope and King Candy.
1. Prologue

"HAVE TH-oomEE_T-AS_1001TIC!"

I shot up in my bed, breathing deeply and hoarsely. I looked around my dark room, and, though I was frightened, I jumped of my sponge cake bed and hustled to my light switch. I flicked it on hurriedly, looking around. "A dream. It was only a dream." I said aloud to myself. Sure that I was truly alone, I walked over to my mirror. My hair was down, and tangled. Though more than it should've been. My almost for sure tossing and turning would explain that. There were slight bags under my eyes, and the slight red rings also showed that I had gotten little sleep as of late. Which I hadn't. About a week after the defeat of Turbo and me regaining my rightful place as ruler, the nightmare had come. No one but me knew of it, though I was I could be part of that 'Not Knowing' list. It lingered in my mind, fresh and terrifying.

_ It was dark. Of course, there was light streaming through the cracks in the curtains, since Sugar Rush contained no nighttime. But all the lights were off, and the curtains were drawn tighter than usual. I knew not of what to think. All I knew is that I had heard a noise, it having echoed from the direction of the code room. I had recently heard of the term "Going Turbo", but not any specifics. All I knew was that all games should be protected at all times. Now, I was no genius, and I was only programmed at 9, but I also wasn't an idiot. My room had always been next to the code room, and I had started to crack my door open. Not so much as one would notice it, but enough to where any echoes would reach my ears. I opened the door to the code room, and saw that the Nintendo controller door was open. I also saw someone, or something, floating around in an area that, as far as I knew, contained no important codes. I pulled out the candy-cane dagger that Sour Bill made me carry at all times, and I silently slipped into the room. I used swimming-like motions and pulled myself nearer and nearer to the intruder. As I got closer, I got a closer look at them. It was obviously a male, who wore a white jumpsuit with red stripes on the arms. His helmet was also white, and I swore I saw some red on it, but the top of his head wasn't visible from my view. He seemed to be holding some codes, though their wires were loose and swaying around. Gathering my courage and holding the dagger in front of me in my best anti-gravity defense position, I called out to him. "HEY!" His head turned, then his body followed suit and I got a better look at him, and the codes he held. He was a pasty white colored character, with a slight round belly and deep bags adorning the gray skin around his eyes. His pupils were completely black, and his eyes were as yellow as his teeth, though his teeth didn't glow like his eyes did. He had 2 pockets lined with red, and there was a white stripe on his red collar. And the red I noticed on his helmet proved to be a red "T". The codes in his hand looked odd. It looked like a normal code block, but there seemed to be a few patches on the outside of it, and it's wires had yet to be connected to the game. There was a name on it, but it was unreadable, since to block didn't emit the proper amount of light as it should've. I directed my attention back to the male character in front of me. "Who are you, and what is your business here?" I asked him, brandishing my weapon. He smiled. "You see, my dear, I was simply fixing some codes is all." he said, faking innocence. "Who's codes?" I asked, quite confused. He frowned slightly. "Well mine of course." That returned me to my original question. "Who ARE you?" His grin grew big again. "Why, I'm Turbo of course! Don't you recognize the T pixie stick?" he taunted. My eyes widened, and I gripped my dagger harder. "Get away from the codes. NOW." I demanded. "Glitch, please." was his reply as he swiftly kicked my hand. It made a large CRACK! sound, and I released my dagger, clutching my hand whilst crying out in pain. The pain was almost unbearable, but within moments it had healed itself. But those few moments had been long enough for Turbo to take my weapon. He clutched my collar, and flung my body expertly into some nearby codes. I struggled to free myself, but just ended up tangling myself up more. I heard Turbo laugh and saw him clutch the dagger. "Just what I needed!" he cried. He floated over to me a plucked a hair off my head. "Ouch! What was that for?!" I screeched. He gave me a lopsided grin. "All I needed was some of your coding, or DNA, plus I needed a weapon." "For what?" I asked. "To make myself the ruler of this game!" he stated, floating back over to the ruined code block. "WHAT?!" I cried, but he simply ignored me, a toothy smirk on his face. He took my hair and touched the tip of it to the block. There was a flash, and I felt a twisting pain in my gut, increasing quickly in size. Turbo clutched the blocked, and he started transforming. "It's working! It'th actually working!" he cried, a lisp becoming audible in his voice as his formed changed. He let the block go and floated over to me, having transformed and be glitching between some big-nosed king. "I need a new catchphrathe." he said, poking my stomach with his finger, which seemed to release the pent up pressure and sent a painful surge throughout my body. I screamed in pain and when it had somewhat subsided I looked him in the eye. "I know! How about… HAVE TH-oomEE_T-AS_1001TIC!"_

I shook my head, trying to forget. I had no idea why the nightmare was reoccurring like this. I had been nowhere near the castle when the takeover had happened. I had alibis from everyone. Not the most solid ones, but alibis nonetheless. Still…

"Pherhapth, my dear, it'th becauthe it'th an actual memory."


	2. 1 Hour

_Author's Note: I'm SOOOOOO sorry I haven't update guys! I accident;y left the story on my mom's computer. And as for the chapter, I'm sorry it's so short, and not very well written. I was having issues on how to start it, and motivation has just been, well... meh. But I promise you that the story is going to get better. Liwack and the 2 sibilings are going to have a role in this. Not major ones, but ones nonetheless. And the next chapter will be better. I actually have an idea for it, so that will help. Anyways, thanks for reading this you guys!_

Litwack's POV

Litwack flipped through the manual book for Hero's Duty. The game had been plugged in for a few weeks now, and it seemed to be working just fine. But it had been requested that he look through the manual. '_I still can't believe that the GAME asked me to do it…_' he thought to himself. After the events with King Candy happened, which Litwak had NO knowledge of, it had been the idea of a worried Ralph that all games be sure they had the latest virus updates. After a vote, they decided to start with Hero's Duty. All Litwak knew though was one day after he finished closing the arcade he had heard a voice. He roamed around until he traced it to the Hero's Duty console. There on the screen, he was met with a distressed looking female, who claimed she needed his help. He thought he was crazy, but the woman's reassurance convinced him otherwise. She had asked him to read the manual for her game, through and through, and then make sure all systems were updated. He didn't ask why since he was still in shock, and he now found himself, a few days later, about halfway through the manual.

Adrianna's POV

"Why are we going to the arcade NOW? It doesn't open for another hour." my brother called from his bike behind me. "Why do you ask so many questions?" I sniped back at him, pedaling harder. I wanted to do this by myself, but my parents said that I can't ride pass the block unless my brother is with me. Which is STUPID, if you ask me. I'm older than him; I don't need him to watch me. But my parents didn't care. Whatever. The arcade loomed up on my left, and I turned into the parking lot. I rode up and skidded to a stop in front of the bike rack, sending rocks flying everywhere. My brother came up right behind me. We both locked our bikes and headed towards the door. I could see in front of a game. It was named Sugar Rush, and the way he stood in front of it, most would think that he was inspecting it. I doubted it though. It was the middle of the summer, so my brother and I came here every day. And, recently, I have been seeing some odd behavior from . He seemed to talk when there weren't any kids around him. Talk around the games. My friends thought it was because he was old, and that I shouldn't be worried about "Crazy Ol' Litwak". But I did anyways. "Are we just going to stand here like a couple of stalkers?" my brother asked. I looked at him and glared. "I was thinking, something you should learn to do." He stuck his tongue at me and I rolled my eyes as I knocked on the door.

Vanellope's POV

I screamed in response to the familiar voice in my head. How did I hear his voice? It was IMPOSSIBLE! In the distance I could hear the pitter-patter of Sour Bill's feet in the corridor. "Sour Bill!" I cried, wrenching open my door. He skidded to a stop in front of me. "Miss P-" I interrupted him by pulling him into a hug. "Make it go away Sour Bill! Make him GO AWAY!" I screamed, tears streaming down my face. He pushed himself away and locked gazes with me. "Make WHO go away? What's going on?" he asked me. I sobbed and sniffled. "I-its HIM-M-m. K-K-king Candy-y-y-Y!" I sobbed, pulling Sour Bill back into my arms. He rubbed my back in a calming gesture. "Now, now President. Shh, just calm down." he cooed. Pushing himself out of my grasp, he looked to me and said, "I'm sure it was just a nightmare, or a hallucination." He stood up and took my hand. "The arcade opens in an hour or so, and you've gotta race today. Let's go and get you some breakfast, k?" he asked me. "B…but…" "No buts, now come on." And he pulled me along. I swore I heard the King's voice in the back of my mind, telling me that we would have a talk later. I shuddered as Sour Bill gently tugged me along, and I had gotten a sick feeling in my stomach. I HATED being royalty.


	3. Racing

Litwak's POV  
"Are you sure?" I asked Ralph, who was currently in Sugar Rush.  
"I'm being told that Vanellope is having nightmares about... a virus that came through here recently,and the whole arcade will be havoc if they catch wind of it. If you want to finish going through the Hero's Duty manual that's fine, but you HAVE to go through Sugar Rush's next." he said to me. He turned towards the castle. But he faced me again suddenly. "And if the manual says anything about a king, ignore that. Now if you excuse me, I've got to go." he said, leaving. Part of me was telling me that I needed to go to an asylum for talking with game characters, but a deeper and stronger feeling told me that if I don't speak with these characters, something bad is going to happen.  
"If I go home and read the Hero's Duty manual tonight, then I could probably finish tomorrow I could start the Sugar Rush manual." I thought aloud. I was about to leave the machine when I heard a knock on the door. I turned and saw 2 kids at the door, a young boy who looked tired and irritated, and a girl who looked very determined and slightly irritated as well. I knew those kids. Their names were Adrianna and John, and they just saw me talking to the machine. "Crap."

Adrianna's POV  
turned and saw us at the door, and I saw him mouth the word crap. He tugged on his bow-tie and walked towards the door.  
"What's his issue?" my brother asked, who now seemed to be paying attention.  
"He's been caught." I whispered to my brother. opened the door and locked gazes with me. My brother and I had come to this arcade many times, enough for I had highscores on ALL the games, and Litwak was like a second father to us. An old one, but still one in any sense.  
"S'up Litwak?" I asked like it was normal opening time.  
"Not much." he said, his tone level.  
"Hey, can we please come in? It's kinda cold and I forgot to bring my jacket." my brother asked, making a some-what puppy face. Litwak bit his lip, like he had to think it through, but he opened the door wider and let us in.  
"Way to go." I whispered to my brother. He gave me a quizzical look.  
"Why? I was just cold." he whispered back. I glared at him. How was he so... AGH! Litwak went to his desk and flipped through some papers.  
"If you don't mind me asking, why are you 2 here? I'd think you know that the arcade doesn't open for another hour, right?" he asked, avoiding eye contact.  
"My sister has a stupid question." my brother said, and I smacked him on the back of the head. "OW!" he said, and I glared at him.  
"Actually, I do have a question. a very important one, actually, that I wanted to ask privately." I declared. Litwak visibly gulped.  
"I-I'm all ears." he muttered, and I cleared my throat.  
"I just wanted to know: Why have you been talking to the machines?"

Vanellope's POV  
I got ready for the day, telling Ralph about the nightmare when he had come to visit (which just happened to be right after Sour Bill found me crying). He had listened then abruptly left, leaving me still frightened and having none of my questions answered. HIS voice hadn't come back, but I still worried. It was now 3 minutes until the arcade opened, and I was in place to be chosen to as an avatar. Taffyta, Candlehead, Jubileena, Citrusella , Gloyd, Sticky, Minty, and Adorabezzle were all in the tent with me, and Candlehead walked up to me.  
"Hey Vanellope, are you ok?" she asked me. "Your face is pasty, and you're shaking a lot." she said.  
"I-I'm ok. Just a n-nightmare." I told her, and she nodded.  
"Ok." she said, returning to her spot. We remained in our spots, watching the screen that showed us when someone was about to play. We heard the announcement that claimed that the arcade was now open, and I tried to make my hair look a little better. I brushed myself off, took a deep breath, and smiled. I was going to race. I was happy. My eyes glanced up at the screen, and I saw that a young girl dressed in a purple shirt sit down. She put in a quarter, and we got into our positions. She scrolled over all of us, and eventually chose Candlehead. Candlehead whooped, and we all appeared in our spots on the racetrack. The countdown began, loud and booming.  
3...  
I fixed my helmet.  
2...  
I adjusted my goggles.  
1...  
'Deep breath, Vanellope. This is a race. And you're going to win.'  
"GO!" the announcer said, and I shot forward. 3 racers, including Candlehead, were in front of me, and I let it stay that way as we zoomed through the city. I smiled as the wind frazzled my hair. Adrenaline coursed through my coding, and as we went off of the jump that would take us to Taffy Canyon where we would need to avoid giant gumballs, I shouted in joy. My car landed and bounced a couple times, and I zoomed forward. I swerved expertly around the gumballs. One rule I had was I did not glitch during the arcade hours unless I was the avatar the player picked. It gave the players a better chance of winning. I kept avoiding gumballs until I saw a cherry bomb. I shifted and flew forward, right between the bomb and a gumball. I heard the explosion and the sound of a girlish scream, and I smirked. It's going to take more than a cherry bomb to beat me. I zipped through a sugar cube.  
"SWEET SEEKERS!" I heard the announcers voice say. I giggled and aimed for Gloyd. Shooting it, it met its target. Gloyd went flying, and the character who had been driving next to him, Jubileena, was pushed off course and into a gumball from the wave from the sweet seeker. I zoomed past her and went onto the speed pad that shot me off the jump that would take me to the next part of the course. I landed and saw the smoke that signaled the Candlehead was already halfway up the spiral cake mountain. 'Not for long.' I thought, shifting again and speeding up. I usually went a slower on this part so as to not lose control, but not this time. I climbed the mountain expertly and at ease, and soon I had left the mountain and was zooming through falling ice cream. Then, I was going down the rainbow ramp in the rock candy caves. Then I caught up with Candlehead. We were neck-in-neck, but I didn't shift. I have to let her win.  
But, I wanted to win so badly...  
"Push her." King Candy's voice demanded out of nowhere. My pupils shrank, and I was starting to lose focus. "Focus and PUSH HER." he demanded again. No, no way I would do that. But I suddenly felt my arms shifting my wheel towards Candlehead, and I panicked.  
"NO!" I screamed, focusing and wrenching my arms the opposite direction. My car swerved and went off the track.  
"NO! YOU FOOLISH CHILD!" I heard King Candy scream as I fell. The car hit the bottom and was instantly destroyed. I got splinters of car and rock candy all over my body, and screamed in pain that shot through my body. My car started to pixelate, regenerating, and I did as well. But as I regenerated I heard King Candy's voice.  
"I'm thorry for yelling." he apologized quietly.  
"That's ok." I replied almost silently as I pixelated away.


	4. It's All About Turbo, Isn't It?

Litwak's POV

"W-what are you talking about?" I asked her. How did she know?! She looked at me.

"I am known for being very observant, curious, and to not jump to ridiculous conclusions. And though everyone else my think you're just slightly loco when you seem to talk to yourself, I have been watching. And I have SEEN you talking to them." she said to me. I tugged at my bowtie. I could continue to lie, or I could tell her the truth. Though a lie would perhaps make me look crazy, the truth was crazier. But I really cared for these 2, so I sighed dejectedly.

"If you must know, I HAVE been talking to the games. But I didn't just start talking to them. They talked to me FIRST." I said to her. Her eyes widened in surprise, and so did her brother's. My guess was that neither of them expected me to admit anything. "You see, one of the characters from Hero's Duty requested that I read the manual to make sure that all virus protection systems are up to date, which requires me to read the whole manual. I thought I was going crazy, but she assured me that I wasn't. And she seemed very worried. So I have been reading the manual. And when I'm sure you saw me this morning I had a character that wasn't even from Sugar Rush begging me to hurry so Sugar Rush's manual could be read. I have a feeling that these 2 know each other, because I now see that characters can travel to other games. What happened to make them this worried I don't know, but I would be a liar if I were to say that I am seriously concerned about what is going on, for it seems to me that there is some malicious thing that they all fear. As for what it is, I don't know." I sighed worriedly. I WAS concerned, because something told me that they have already faced something along the lines of a virus, or they have seen signs. And I didn't want to lose the games.

"Ehem, ?" John said, interrupting my thoughts. I looked at him.

"Yes John?"

"If I remember correctly you told us about a couple of games you unplugged like, 30 years ago. Turbo Time and Road Blasters. And you told us that Turbo had been in Road Blasters and not his own game, and he had caused the game to glitch up. What did you think after that?" he asked me. I thought about it. Although I did think that it was beyond weird that Turbo had disappeared from his own game and shown up in another, I had just thought it some sort of glitch in the system, since Turbo Time and Road Blasters were actually made by the same company. And, now that I think about it, as random as it may be, so is Sugar Rush.

"I honestly thought it was just a flaw that both games just happened to have at the same time. But. If characters can travel through games then…"

"Then Turbo probably screwed with Road Blasters on purpose!" Adrianna cried. And I nodded. Because that actually made total sense.

"How about this: you 2 meet me after I close and we 3 can look more into it." I said to them. John whooped and Adrianna smiled.

"Finally, some excitement." she said.

END OF DAY

Adrianna's POV

I watched shut the door and I rubbed my hands together excitedly. I had always wanted something strange to happen in my town, and now it has! And I was one of the only 3 who knew about it too! John looked at me and made a face.

"Adrianna, why are you doing that?" he asked me.

"Because I'm excited! This is something only we get to see!" I said to him.

"You look like a creeper when you do that though."

"Last time I checked Creepers were green and had no arms." I said to him, knowing how much he disliked Minecraft. He scowled at me and I smirked.

"Alright you 2, quit it. This is very serious business, and you need to be on your best behavior." Litwak scolded. I stood up straight.

"No problem!" I said. He nodded.

"Good. So, since Turbo seems to be the suspicious character we need to know what he was like before he was unplugged, because he would've died if he got unplugged I'm guessing." he said to us. "Adrianna, I want you to start at the back of the arcade and come forward towards the front and ask what anyone knows about Turbo. John, I want you to do the same, but start from the front of the arcade and go back. I would assume that you knock on the screen and let them know that we know they are alive and that Sergeant Calhoun and Wreck-It Ralph have both spoken with me and that you need to know about Turbo. It is for the sale of the arcade." he said to us.

"What are you going to do?" John asked. Litwak showed us the manual for Hero's Duty in his hand.

"I am going to finish going through this." he said, and we nodded. "Let's get going, I don't want you 2 to get in trouble for coming home late." And with that he walked to the counter. John and I locked gazes.

"You ready for this bro?" I asked him.

"Oh yeah."

Vanellope's POV

"Go AWAY!" I screamed. Sour Bill had been pounding on my locked door. I had let him ask me questions that I didn't answer, let him urge me to go race though I refused, and I just wanted to be left alone. King Candy hadn't spoken to me at all after his apology while I was regenerating.

An apology that I had accepted.

Why would I accept his apology? Why would he apologize?

Why?

"It is because at that moment the entity that is Turbo's personality had broken down." I heard King Candy say. I yelped in surprise.

"President Vanellope, are you ok?" Sour Bill called through the door.

"Sour Bill, I swear on the name of Mod that if you don't leave me alone I will lock you in the fungeon and never let you out!" I cried. There was a moment of silence before I heard the pitter patter of Sour Bill's feet fade away. I pulled the blanket closer against my body. "Now that we are alone, mind telling me what you mean by that?" I asked King Candy.

"Turbo is dead. But since he and I had had codes that were intertwined for so long his personality has seeped into me. So instead of the silly monarch I am supposed to be I am more greedy and violent. Not to so much where anyone would die, but people can get hurt." he said calmly. I sighed.

"Why are you in my head?" I asked him. He was silent at first, but he then spoke.

"Because of our connection. I got hurt so quickly and so badly that I couldn't regenerate fast enough for the codes the remake my avatar and its information. So it sent my consciousness into the thing that had the closest connection to me. That would be you." he told me.

"Why me?" I asked him.

"If you want to know you are going to go into the codes first because if I tell you too much it will endanger you. And I don't want to do that. But if you want to go into the codes first you need to go to sleep so we can speak face to face."

"How do you know all this?"

"Because all of Turbo's memories are with me, and knew codes better than a game coder does. And when you are trapped and are as desperate as I am for freedom this information comes to you easier." he told me. I nodded. I wasn't too keen on codes, but he seemed to be making sense. I stretched and through off my blanket. As freaky as it was to talk to him I always felt a small warmth inside myself when he spoke. It didn't make any sense, but I ignored it as I left my room. I walked down the hall into the throne room and found a surprised Sour Bill.

"President! Are you ok?" he asked.

"I am as fine as I will be able to be for a while." I replied. He had a questioning look on his face, but I put my hand up. "Don't worry Sour Bill. I will be ok." I said to him. He reluctantly nodded. There was a knock on the door, and I opened it quickly.

"Vanellope!" a worried Ralph cried.

"Hello Major Body Odor." I said in a goofy voice. He picked me up and hugged me gently.

"I saw you crash and I have been worried all day." he told me. I glitched out of his grasp.

"C'mon Ralph. Remember who you are talking to! Everyone crashes." I told him. He sighed.

"Ok, ok. Just please be more careful kid." he said, and I smiled at him.

"Don't worry Ralph. I have got everything handled."

"Don't be so sure Vanellope Candy Von Schweetz."


	5. Marshmallow Head

_AUTHOR'S NOTE: SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED! I'VE BEEN SO BUSY ON OTHER THINGS (PLUS I HAVE SADLY BEEN PROCRASTINATING BY READING HOMESTUCK ewe) ANYWAYS, HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER. THX FOR READING AND SORRY TO KEEP YOU ALL WAITING!_

_PS: There is no POV for Litwak because he's just reading :D_

Adrianna's POV

I walked up to the first gaming console, which happen to be PAC-MAN.

'Do I really need to talk to him? Does he even talk?!' I thought bitterly to myself. He is a little yellow ball, who doesn't seem very smart. Sighing, I knocked on the screen. "Yo, Pacman and little ghost dudes. Could you stop for a second? I have a question. It's about Turbo." I said, not enjoying myself at all. At least, until all the characters stopped moving. It was like I said some sort of voodoo or something. Everything stayed frozen, and I couldn't help but smirk slightly as I continued. " has already talked with both Wreck-It Ralph and Sergeant Calhoun, so we know that you guys can talk to us. We also know you can travel to different games." I informed them. The orange ghost, Clyde, turned and stared straight at me.

"Why would you bring up Turbo? What does he have to do with you?" Clyde spouted angrily. I jumped slightly. Wow, the characters DO talk!

" has been informed of some problems with a select game and he has a slight suspicion that Turbo may or at one point did have something to do with it." Clyde didn't move, and for a second I thought I had been hallucinating. But then he went over to Pacman, and he and the other ghosts apart from Clyde disappeared off the side of the screen.

"Turbo is the worst possible character there is. He jumped from his game into Road Blasters and made the game unstable. It had to be unplugged." Clyde said, sounding very upset and angry just having to retell the story.

'No sympathies for a lost racer I see…' I thought to myself. "Ok. So he died then?" I asked.

"No. He somehow escaped and made his way into Sugar Rush. He took over the game and used a fake avatar known as 'King Candy' to rule it." I tilted my head slightly. How did Turbo manage to do all that?

"What happened to Turbo? Is he still King Candy?" I asked. A small laugh came out of the machine, and I assumed that it was Clyde's.

"No. Wreck-It Ralph accidently entered Sugar Rush and ended up befriending the fallen ruler who was a glitch at the time with no memory of being a ruler. Her name was Vanellope. Together they defeated Turbo and saved the arcade."

"From what?" I asked.

"Ralph accidently brought a cybug into Sugar Rush with him. It quickly multiplied and they attacked Sugar Rush. One actually ate Turbo, and since cybugs turn into what they eat, he became a cybug. Ralph said he claimed to be the most powerful virus in the arcade and could now take over any game he wanted to, but he ended up making some sort of Cola Mountain explode and burn Turbo to death. Is there anything else you'd like to know?" he ended, sounding upset yet also happy. I gulped and shook my head.

"No. That's all I needed to hear. Bye!" I said, running off quickly. The sound of happiness that Clyde made when he described Turbo's death was frightening. I mean, yeah, Turbo had been a monster, but still! I shook off my shock and headed towards the front of the arcade. But something didn't seem right. I looked to the sides and saw that the characters from the games were staring at me. It was VERY unnerving, and I fast-walked to the front. I saw my brother tapping on the Virtual Jump Rope game, an irritated expression creasing his face. "John? What are you doing?" I asked as I walked up next to him.

"This stupid game is ignoring me!" he cried, looking about ready to punch it.

"Uh… ok. I found some info out though; about as much as we need. I think you and I should go tell ." I said to him. He sighed dejectedly and we headed towards Litwak. But, in the corner of my eye, I did catch John flipping off the Virtual Jump Rope machine.

Idiot.

Vanellope's POV

Ralph didn't stick around for too long; said he had to go speak with Felix. I waved goodbye to him as he walked off, and sighed as soon as he did.

"Sour Bill, is there anything in the castle that will put me to sleep?" I asked. I wanted to know what King Candy had to say. Sour Bill gave me an odd look.

"Yes. But why would you need that?" he asked, a slight amount of concern breaking his usual monotonous tone.

"So I can actually sleep without having nightmares." I said to him. This was partly true. If I did continue to have nightmares, I would know that there would be something to help me sleep. Though that was not my main focus. Not that I would tell Sour Bill. I trusted him, but I still had to igure out what was going on before I said anything else.

"That's very smart of you Vanellope."

'King Candy can you please shut your trap?! We will talk soon enough.'

"Alright, alright! Good job speaking to me without opening your mouth though."

'…'

"Sorry." I sighed as he apologized. Why is he doing that?! Sour Bill came back with a bottle in his hand. Wait, when did he ever leave?! He handed me the bottle.

"Just take a mouthful. It'll knock you out." he said to me. I smiled.

"Thanks Sour Bill." I said as I walked away. I walked to my room and quickly took a capful of the stuff. It actually tasted kind of good. And it acted quickly, for right after I took it I felt drowsy. I barely made it to the bed before I was out cold.

I opened my eyes slowly and stretched. It took me a minute to get off of my butt and stand up, and I found myself in an odd place. There were marshmallows EVERYWHERE, with little licorice and peppermint bushes popping up here and there. It was wonderful, though there is no place in Sugar Rush like this.

"Where am I?" I asked aloud.

"Come here Vanellope so I can tell you!" I heard King Candy's voice bellow from behind me. I turned and saw a giant jawbreaker with a hole in it. The hole was obviously a cave, and my guess was that King Candy was in there. But he was only supposed to be in my head, so I couldn't tell. I approached to cave cautiously. There was no way I would trust him completely. Not yet. I was about a kart's length away from the cave when he crawled out. He looked just the way Ralph had described him, and I glitched backwards while yelping in fear. He stared down at me as he extended to his full height. He was HUGE!

"Vanellope. I see you made it." he said. To hear his lispy voice coming from his fanged mouth was terrifying. It was just wrong!

"King… Candy?!" I almost shouted. He came a bit closer as I said his name.

"Yes Vanellope. This cybrid you are looking at is King Candy. I'm not a piece of eye candy, but I am what I am." he said sadly, a depressed expression on his face. I relaxed a tiny bit, realizing that he didn't plan on hurting me.

"Well, hello. I guess it's nice to see you face to face instead of hearing you in my head." I said. This situation suddenly seemed very awkward. King Candy chuckled.

"Yes, I do suppose that is a nice thing." he said, picking a piece of licorice and popping it into his mouth. His neck suddenly became a bright licorice red, and my eyes widened.

"Woah. That was cool!" I said excitedly. I know that this isn't the time for fooling around, but that was fudging awesome! He laughed as he ate another piece.

"Yep. That's what happens when you're a cybug."

"Well lucky you." I retorted. He stopped laughing and gazed at me with a slightly frustrated expression before turning his head the other way.

"You had best be careful what you say Vanellope. Words are a dangerous thing." he murmured, and I almost didn't hear him. Sensing that I had crossed a line for him I quickly thought of something else to say.

"Um, King Candy, where are we?" I asked. He faced me again.

"This is your mind Vanellope."


	6. You're My WHAT Now!

Litwak's POV

I felt a tug on my shirt and looked over my manual to see that Adrianna wanted my attention.

"What is it?"

"I got some info on Turbo that I believe may be very important." she told me. I set the manual down. I was almost done with it, but Turbo was my main worry. John seemed angry about something, but with that boy it could be anything.

"What did you find out?" I asked her.

"It seems that Turbo indeed went from his game to Road Blasters, in an action called "game-jumping", apparently out of jealousy. After the game was unplugged he was thought dead, but he was actually hiding. When Sugar Rush was plugged in he took over using the ruse "King Candy" and left the original ruler in the dust. But, Wreck-It Ralph came and together he and the original ruler defeated Turbo and saved Sugar Rush." she explained.

"Saved it from what?" John asked.

"Apparently a cybug got in the game and multiplied, causing an invasion. One ate Turbo, so he became a cybug since cybugs become what they eat. But, Ralph killed him and the other bugs and saved the day!" My eyes widened at her explanation. How on Earth did I miss all this? Shaking the shock away I looked at the clock. It was 7 o'clock; an hour after closing time. I looked back at the kids.

"That's very important information Adrianna. Thank you." She nodded curtly. "Yes. Well, I am going to go home, finish reading over this manual, and think things over a little bit. You two need to go home now." I told them. They moaned, but I shook my head. "Now now. Your parents will kill me if you are home too late." I reminded them. They sighed, but I shooed them out the door anyways. They waved and left, cruising away on their bikes with expertise. I sighed. Sometimes I wished I had children of my own, just so I could have the chance to grow up like I have with Adrianna and John. But that wasn't the important thing right now. Right now I needed to find out what was going on in my arcade.

Adrianna's POV

I sped down the sidewalk, letting my arms jet out as the wind blew through my hair. I loved doing this, because it always felt like flying. Or at least what I think flying would feel like. John came up beside me and I glanced at him.

"If you keep doing that I'm gonna beat you!" he cried. I glared at him and smirked.

"Is that a challenge?" I called back. In reply he pedaled harder and went ahead. He always liked to race, though he never won. I gripped the handlebars and pushed on my pedals. I jetted forward and zipped past my brother, hearing him cry out in surprise. "Gonna have to do better than that if you wanna beat me!" I called back. I saw the corner that was our designated finish line come up, and I pedaled as hard as I could. I zipped around the corner, skidding to a stop on the sidewalk. Knowing John, he'd probably end up skidding into the street like always. He wasn't very good at sharp turn, though I was. He came up to the corner, and I watched as he attempted to pull off the turn. He failed, and ended up stopping in the street. I laughed, and could hear him getting slightly upset. But a louder noise cut us both off. It was the blare of a semi-truck's horn, and I turned around to see it come speeding down the street, too fast for John to try and avoid. My head flicked towards John again, and our eyes met. There was fear in his eyes.

"JOHN!"

Vanellope's POV

I stepped back.

"No way. There is NO WAY that this is my mind." I said.

"I know it's hard to believe, but this is the thing: Because you have chosen to speak with me, you have fallen into a mind screen." he told me. I gave him a confused look.

"Question: What's a mind screen?" I asked him. He sighed.

"A mind screen happens when, in the case of a character that is two characters in one, which does happen, the dominant character choses to physically address the non-dominant character. So, after the dominant character falls asleep, they go into their inner mind where it is their ideal paradise and address the non-dominant character for whatever the reason. Now, in most cases, a character is SUPPOSED to have multiple characters within themselves, so they simply just do a switch. When they do a switch their body stays the same, but their mind and personality don't. They, as the name implies, switch. But in a case where there should only be one character the dominant players is whoever is the strongest or most willful. If the dominant player allowed it the non-dominant one could easily take their place. But if that weren't the case, then the only way the non-dominant character could become the dominant character is by fighting the current dominant for their place." he explained. I just stared. That was a LOT of info, and it took my mind a few minutes to process. Once I did I only had one thing to say.

"You say dominant a lot."

"Were you even listening?!" he cried angrily. I glitched backwards away from him.

"Yes I was! I got it don't worry!" I told him. He huffed like he didn't believe me. "No seriously! I get that we shouldn't be in the same body, and that I'm the dominant character, and that the switch can happen whether or not it is supposed to! What I don't get is how that concerns me!" I cried. He came up to me and lowered his face to my own.

"This concerns you, Vanellope, because we have to switch!" I glitched away from him again.

"No way! I didn't come here to do a switch you fool! I came for answers! And if you don't give me any I'm leaving!" I yelled. He shrank away from me slightly, but then rose to his full height.

"Fine then. What do you want to know?" he asked.

"I want to know why I'M the closest connection or whatever to you. You aren't even a part of my game!" I explained angrily. He sighed and plopped to the ground, making it shake slightly.

"I can't tell you Vanellope. If I told you, you wouldn't believe me and you would never speak with me again and I wouldn't be able to make things right!" he cried. It sounded like he truly WAS afraid, though I was still wary of his intentions.

"If you don't tell me then you don't have a chance at all." I said. He hissed, then sighed and closed his eyes.

"If you must know, the reason why we had the closest connection code wise is because, in the game, I was originally programmed to be your father."

"WHAT?!"


End file.
